You Make This All Go Away
by heyblaine
Summary: A lot of stuff can happen in less than one week, both for better and for worse, Kurt and Blaine finds. Set throughout 3x05, "The First Time".


**Rating:** Hmm. I think R (T/M) is enough; for vaguely described sex, some angst, language.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Set throughout 3x05, "The First Time".  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> ...All the Blaine-feelings?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _"It's a two-hour drive from here to your house and you're drunk, I'm not letting you walk."_ A lot of stuff can happen in less than one week, both for better and for worse, Kurt and Blaine finds.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own these characters, make no profit from this, nor do I claim to have any idea how the writers of this show minds work; these are solely my own interpretations of what could have happened between the actual scenes, done for nothing but for fun and to practice my writing.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was originally posted at my livejournal (heyblaine there as well), if you've seen it before!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

* * *

><p>"No, come back here," Kurt says and grabs at Blaine's arm where he's already on his way up off the bed to go back to his one-man dancing party on the floor. Kurt tugs until he falls back against his chest, and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, kisses the side of his neck. "I'm <em>cuddly<em>, Blaine."

"Oh, you really meant it?"

"Well," Kurt pauses, "you can't just say stuff like... _that_, and not expect me to be at least... y'know. Um. Cuddly."

"Really, now?" Blaine smiles wide and he turns in his arms, pushing at Kurt's shoulder, and goes to lie with his back against the bed. Kurt props himself up on his elbow and Blaine reaches out, thumbs at Kurt's lower lip before craning his head up, capturing Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt sucks in a breath, his hand coming up to grab at Blaine's neck, holding his face in place as Blaine's mouth falls open at once, wide and inviting. Kurt licks into it, meeting Blaine's tongue and pushing against it, leaning down further, hovering above him. Blaine's hand drags up from where they are resting at Kurt's hips, stopping at his ribs. "You, know we could..." he says and breaks away from the kiss, his hands stroking back and forth at Kurt's side, lips already turned a deeper shade of red and voice a little hoarse. "...peel of a few layers. If you want to."

Kurt's eyes widens, he pushes his hand into the mattress and sits up a little, swallows. "N... ow? I didn't mean – we – Blaine – your _parents_..."

Blaine rolls over on his stomach, puts his arm over Kurt's thigh and rests his chin against it, lets out a little laugh. "I didn't say we should _grope _each other or anything right this second, I just meant – a few. Maybe a shirt? If you want to."

"But they're at _home_." Kurt punctuates the last word to try and make it clear to Blaine that his point is that no matter if they are 'just' making out, Blaine's parents walking in on them shirtless would still be, to say the least, awkward.

"And how often, exactly, do they come into my room when you're here, huh? It's happened like, twice in six months, and they knocked both of those times. I think the thought of my parents walking in on us making out scares _them _more than us, honestly. And, if we just turn off the music we will still hear them if they come walking up the stairs."

Kurt can't help but to lift an eyebrow and laugh. "I like how _that_ is your reason for wanting to turn off the music, and not the thought of, you know, actually _making out to Roxy Music._"

"Hey don't you dare, they are _legends_."

"Well I'd still rather go to school dressed in a hoodie than make out to them," Kurt says and knows he's made a horrible, horrible mistake when Blaine grins, wide and wicked, and – help.

"You suuure?" Blaine says, and surges forward, grabbing at Kurt's face, the force of it making Kurt flop down on his back on the bed again with a yelp. Blaine straddles his waist, grips Kurt's hands, pins them above his head against the mattress and bends down to kiss him. Kurt purses his lips in a thin line and shakes his head, mumbles "mm-m, mm-m" when Blaine opens his mouth to kiss Kurt deeper, trying to get Kurt to kiss him back. Kurt's body practically bounces with suppressed laughter when Blaine mutters that he might as well be making out with Kurt's _cheek_. Blaine goes to kiss down his jaw instead, releasing Kurt's hands to grab at his sides and starts moving his fingers, and that's _it_, Kurt can't hold it back any longer, he _shrieks _with laughter, mouth falling open as the giggles won't stop leaving his body, he wheezes out between intakes of breaths, "Stupid – boyfr–... kangaroo – on – _speed_–_!_"

Blaine takes advantage of it, his head immediately coming up from where he's chuckling against Kurt's neck to seal his lips over Kurt's mouth instead, pushing his tongue in while still continuing to tickle him, and Kurt finally gives in, kisses him back. Blaine's fingers stops moving when he feels Kurt responding, and Kurt's snickering subsides as Blaine's tongue helps him muffle it. Blaine's hands comes back up to hold Kurt's face securely in place once again until there's only little breaths of "ha," coming out every now and then, getting swallowed by Blaine's mouth. Kurt encircles his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulls him closer, humming in content from the smooth slide of Blaine's tongue against his own. Blaine fumbles awkwardly for a moment before getting his legs straight, and then they're pressed close, chest to chest, Kurt parting his legs so Blaine can fit between them, Bryan Ferry still singing in the background.

"Admit it," Blaine finally whispers against Kurt's lips after a moment, voice having gone slightly rough from all the kissing. "Roxy Music are an _awesome _make-out band."

Kurt's laugh bubbles over again, and he can't help the hiccup escaping his throat. "You are so _weird_."

Blaine scrunches his nose, says. "And yet, you love me."

"I love you." Kurt smiles, making Blaine beam, and he kisses him again.

"Okay," Kurt says and breaks away. "Turn off the music."

Blaine climbs off of him, pushes the stop button on the old CD-player and goes to stand at the edge of the bed, looking at Kurt where he's still lying on his back. "You know," he says, "it's kind of rude to have your shoes in someone else's bed."

"Is it now?" Kurt says and wiggles his feet a little. "Do something about it?"

Blaine grabs behind Kurt's knees, drags him further down the bed, lifts Kurt's left leg up and pulls the boot of his calf with a smile, but whatever moment they had going on, it gets completely ruined when Blaine tosses the shoe carelessly over his shoulder. "Careful!" Kurt shouts and is off the bed in two seconds, attacking Blaine and wrestling him down, both of them ending up in a tangled heap on the floor as Kurt tickles Blaine and screams, "Payback!_" _between kisses against Blaine's laughing mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

* * *

><p>"...You can let go of my arm now, honey," Blaine says once they have waved Sebastian off at the parking lot at the Lima Bean, Kurt's plastered smile fading away immediately.<p>

"Don't 'honey' me," Kurt bites back, but still relaxes his hold around him, glides his hand down Blaine's arm and interlaces their fingers instead. "What a _jerk_."

"He didn't know."

"He didn't exactly seem eager to back off once you _told _him–"

"I mean, he didn't know that I'm not that kind of guy who does that to their boyfriend... or that no one would be that kind of guy if they had _you_," Blaine says, earning him the first genuine smile from Kurt since they met at the coffee shop that day.

"You're so stupid, that's not how it works. And still. Jerk."

"...He's kinda cool actually. He said he's lived in _Paris_."

Kurt rolls his eyes like that's _nothing_, like he hasn't spent whole afternoons in Blaine's room waxing poetically about the beauty of that city and how he'd love to go there. Blaine can't help but to laugh at him and tugs on his arm, Kurt stumbling closer. Blaine raises himself up a bit on his toes and kisses Kurt with a loud "mwah!" square on the lips – it's nothing, chaste even, just a close-mouthed peck, but Kurt still looks a little taken back and stares at him with wide eyes when Blaine pulls back.

"What?" Blaine says.

"Nothing... nothing. You just. You kissed me."

"...I tend to do that a lot around you, if you haven't noticed I think that's something we should have a conversation about."

"Oh my _god_, Blaine, I meant – in public. You've never... you've never kissed me in _public _before."

Blaine looks around and right, they're outside the Lima Bean, sun still up in the sky, the cafe crowded with people getting their caffeine-fix after work and cars passing by.

"Oh. Well, now I did," he says and is about to lean in for another kiss, but freezes halfway. "Wait – I didn't... it didn't make _you _uncomfortable, did it?"

Kurt looks at him, the corner of his lips quirking upwards just the slightest, like always when he's trying to hide his excitement about something. "Nope. Not at all."

"Good." Blaine smiles, and kisses him again, still closed-mouthed and pulling away fast – he doesn't want to push their luck – but somehow it almost feels just as intimate as one of their longer make-out sessions on Kurt's bed with his parents out of the house.

"Movie at your place?" Blaine asks when breaking away, tries to go on with their lives like it's _nothing_, though really he wants to jump for joy, he feels _brave_, how does this boy beside him alternate every atom in his body and somehow manages to make him feel real and human and _worth _something, Kurt has to have magical powers of some sort and _Sebastian who?_

"Movie at my place," Kurt smiles and swings their joined hands a little between them, tugging Blaine towards the car.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

* * *

><p>It all happened too fast, Blaine's head is spinning, he had just wanted to kiss his boyfriend but suddenly Kurt was <em>yelling<em>, Blaine can't think straight, doesn't really know why Kurt is angry at him but he _is_ and what did he do _wrong?_ He trips despite walking on flat ground, thinks _shit_, curls his hand into a fist and pounds it hard against the side of his head three times, _stupid stupid __**stupid**__–_

* * *

><p>Kurt grips the wheel tightly before taking a deep breath and starting the engine. He slowly drives the car up beside where Blaine is stumbling his way down the sidewalk and pushes the button to roll the window down on the passenger seat. "Get in the car."<p>

"I'll walk."

"It's a two-hour _drive _from here to your house and you're drunk, I'm not letting you walk. Besides, I have your car and you'll need it for school tomorrow."

Blaine stops, stares at his feet.

"...Just get in, Blaine."

"Fine," Blaine huffs and climbs into the front seat. They sit in silence for a while, Kurt staring ahead at the road in front of him, trying to calm himself down enough to drive, before Blaine tries, "I–"

"Don't," Kurt cuts him off. "Just... don't. Whatever it is you want to say, be quiet. You're drunk and I don't want to talk about _anything _with you right now."

Blaine snaps his mouth shut and goes to fidgets with the seat-belt instead, but fails miserably in his attempts to get it on correctly. Kurt sighs, reaches over to take it from his fumbling hands, clicks it shut in the lock before shifting the gear, steering the car out from the sidewalk. He turns on the radio on low volume to break the silence and Blaine leans his head against the window.

After barely two minutes Kurt glances over, only to find Blaine already dozed off.

* * *

><p>When they get to Kurt's house and Kurt has parked, Blaine doesn't as much as move when Kurt unbuckles his belt. Kurt walks around to open the door to the passenger's seat and Blaine flops forward face first, Kurt managing to catch him mid-fall, stirring Blaine awake.<p>

"Wh–"

"Shh, shh, come here, let's get you inside," Kurt says, helping Blaine to his feet and slinging his arm over his shoulders, hoisting Blaine up and shutting the car door closed carefully with his foot and clicking the button on the keys to lock it.

Kurt feels Blaine's arm tighten around him and his face leaning into Kurt's neck, and Kurt wants nothing more than for it to be tomorrow already so he can have _his _Blaine back to talk to, sober and happy. Once they're inside, Kurt walks Blaine into the living room, and drops him down on the sofa.

"Wait here," he says, hurrying as quietly as he can up the stairs to his room, pulling out one of the old Hummel's Tires & Lube t-shirts he keeps around for when even he feels too fancy for silk pajamas, and a pair of the few sweatpants he actually owns for PE.

When he comes back down to the living room Blaine is half-sitting, half-laying crouched over the arm rest on the sofa, with his mouth open and drooling a little. Kurt scrunches his nose, wondering what on earth made his insides decide being a part of a couple would ever seem like an enthralling idea, and _what does he even see in this boy? _He walks over, grips Blaine's shoulders and drags him up into a sitting position. Blaine blinks at him.

"Kurt?" he says, eyes wide and lost, looking like a baby deer caught in the headlight. Kurt's heart leaps at the sight, and right, _that's_ why he puts up with Blaine even when he drools and acts like a drunken ass.

"That'd be me."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt–"

"I told you to be quiet," Kurt says, and tugs Blaine's shirt all the way out of his pants.

Sure, he could just let Blaine sleep on, without the change of clothes, but he also really adores that outfit on him and sleeping in it would be a sin. This time it's not like the last night Blaine spent drunk at his house, when Kurt really didn't have any other choice but to let an already passed out Blaine flop down in his bed with jeans and cardigan still on. This time it won't hurt too much to see Blaine's toned skin, knowing he's not allowed to touch or even really look, that he shouldn't feel those things, because he _is _allowed, later, when they're both right in their mind Blaine will probably let him touch all he wants... Kurt just needs to be sure that Blaine is actually _aware _of it happening before doing it, and most importantly, this time he doesn't need to worry about making Blaine feel awkward in the morning when waking up and realizing that the guy with a crush on him changed his clothes while he was sleeping.

So he peels Blaine's vest over his head and starts unbuttoning his shirt, more skin revealing as he goes, until it falls open completely. He pops the buttons on Blaine's sleeves and peels the shirt down his shoulders, tugs it off, leaving Blaine in just his jeans, and Kurt's heart doesn't hurt for any other reason but for how his throat feels sore from yelling and _this _was not how the night was supposed to go. He tugs the old ratty t-shirt down over Blaine's head, lifts Blaine's hands to get them in the holes for the arms, pulls it down completely, covering his stomach. Kurt meets Blaine's eyes for just a second before Blaine's arms comes up to encircle his shoulders and he is tugging Kurt close, burying his face in Kurt's neck and breathing heavily there. Kurt stiffens only for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, returning the hug, closing his eyes and holding Blaine close.

"Love you," Blaine says. "Kurt, I _love _you–"

Kurt sighs, kisses Blaine's temple. "Shh, I know, I know, I love you too... you _idiot_," he mumbles against Blaine's hair, breathing in his scent, still so clearly _Blaine_ under the smell of alcohol and smoke from the bar. "I just really don't like you when you're drunk."

"W'az'that?" Blaine slurs, voice muffled by his mouth being pressed against Kurt's clavicle.

"Nothing. Go to sleep." Kurt pulls back and Blaine lets him, falling down against the cushions again.

Kurt lifts Blaine's feet, takes off his shoes and hoists Blaine's legs up on the sofa, one at the time. He unbuckles Blaine's belt, drags the zipper down and lifts his hips with one hand, pulling the jeans down with the other while simultaneously making sure Blaine's underwear stays put. It takes some effort, but finally Blaine is fully clad in Kurt's sleeping attire and Kurt goes to get a blanket and the spare pillow from the linen closet. He pops Blaine's head up, puts the pillow under it and eases it back down, Blaine's limps loose as a puppets and it makes him seem so _small _all of a sudden, and Kurt can't help but to smile despite himself.

"Good night," he whispers to an already snoring Blaine, taps his nose and cards his fingers softly through a few of the curls who has sprung free around Blaine's ears. Blaine hums in his sleep and Kurt puts the blanket over him, tucking him in so he won't freeze. He leans down and kisses Blaine's forehead quickly, lips barely touching skin, before standing and walking upstairs to his own room.

They're okay.

They will be okay.

In the morning, it will all be okay again.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

* * *

><p>When Kurt wakes up and walks downstairs, the sofa is empty, the only trace of anyone having slept there being the blanket hanging neatly folded over the arm rest with the pillow placed on top of it.<p>

Looking out the window, Blaine's car is gone from the driveway.

* * *

><p>Blaine has barely had time to walk over the threshold to his house before his mom appears in the hallway.<p>

"Where were you last night?" she says, eying him up and down, and Blaine can only imagine what he looks like to her, hair curly and with bags under his eyes, still in Kurt's clothes – which he has no idea how he even got into.

"With Kurt? I told you before I left that I didn't know if I was coming home or not."

"Don't we at least _call _to tell what we eventually decide on in this family, hm?"

"I'm sorry. We... um, we watched a movie and I... I fell asleep."

"Just..." his mom takes a deep breath. "Please don't do it again. I can't spend my life going around worrying about where you are all night."

"What do you mean 'where I am all night', I'm _never _out with anyone but Kurt–"

"You know, you being out with Kurt is no _comforting _thought, Blaine, even if you might think so. He may be a good boy and I'm sure he means no harm, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still a – he's still a _boy_. Who knows what could happen to the two of you while you're out in public? You're not being _that_ discreet, even if you say you don't kiss in public people still _know_, do you know how quickly rumors are spread around here? People _talk_, Blaine, did you know that Jefferson actually asked your dad about it at work just the other day? It's true, he asked him if he knew 'what kind of rumors were being spread about his kid', but – you know what? It doesn't even _matter_, even if you were quiet about it anyone could still tell what that boyfriend of yours is–"

"Mama, please don't–"

"I _worry_, Blaine, don't you understand?" and now her voice starts to quiver, Blaine swipes a hand over his face and wants nothing more than to just disappear. "Do you know what it's like, sitting in the emergency room, not having _any _idea of what's going on, do you know how _scared _you get–"

"I'm _sorry_, mom, I really am," Blaine cuts her off, doesn't mention that yes, he does know what it's like being that scared, doesn't mention that he was actually _there_, he was the one having to live through it. "But you _could _have called me if you were so worried, you know I have my cellphone–"

"No, _you _could have called!" her voice raises and Blaine stiffens, crosses his arms tightly over his chest, doesn't meet her eyes, works his jaw and thinks, _please don't shout, _but his thoughts are obviously doing no good at all since his mom just yells louder. "It's time for you to grow up and start taking responsibility for your own actions, Blaine!"

Blaine refrains from saying that that doesn't make any sense since she obviously still wants him to be a little kid coming home when he should every night. His head pounds and Kurt is already angry at him and _god_, the memories floods over him again, Blaine had yelled at his own boyfriend when said boyfriend didn't want to put out when Blaine was _drunk _and what kind of person did that make _Blaine? _He wouldn't be surprised – nor blame Kurt – if he never wanted to talk to him again.

Jesus, what if Kurt _doesn't_ want to talk to him ever again? What if Kurt actually _breaks up_ with him after this?

Blaine pushes the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, doesn't know what to _do_, even if he left as quickly as he could that morning when he had noticed that Kurt still wasn't up yet, he can't very well keep away from him forever just to stop it from happening, he can't run away every time he sees Kurt walking down the hallways at McKinley or stop showing up at Glee practice, eventually Kurt would probably just text him the news, or _worse_, what if Blaine logs into Facebook to find Kurt's relationship status turned to single? Even if Blaine doesn't think that it would be a very Kurt-thing to do, it's not like what he himself did yesterday was a very _Blaine_-thing to do, so he probably deserves being dumped by text anyway. Blaine's insides are made of knots and he is pretty certain his face has turned green at this point, _how can his mother not notice anything?  
><em>  
>He feels tears springing up and he can't <em>deal <em>with this now, just today he has already screwed up the only good thing in life, like he always knew he would, his mom needs to be quiet before he snaps at her as well. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose, swallows the lump in his throat, mumbles, "I have to get ready for school," pushes past her in the hallway and for the second time in less than 12 hours he leaves and just keeps walking when someone close to him yells his name.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

* * *

><p>Being in Kurt is nothing like Blaine ever imagined, it's nothing like any porn he has ever seen or doesn't feel even half as good as in any of the fantasies he's ever had, it doesn't feel like <em>sex<em>, sex is too small of a word for it as they move their hips in a rhythm and Kurt pants in his ear while Blaine breathes against the crook of his neck. With Kurt it's all forgetting about people picking you last for the soccer team and being laughed at in the locker room, his class mates refusing to change as long as he was in there; with Kurt there are no memories of Blaine's dad telling him that "that's just what kids are like, Blaine, one needs to learn how to stand their ground, son," when coming home from school with tears on his cheeks and two bleeding knees, it doesn't hurt as much to think of empty seats staring back at him when performing at choir competitions when he's with Kurt; with Kurt it doesn't constantly feel like a panic attack bubbling below the surface when realizing that he isn't, and maybe will he never be, perfect, because somehow he is still okay in Kurt's eyes, even when he's an idiot and screws things up, and sometimes Blaine allows himself to think that maybe he really _is _all the things that Kurt sees when looking at him; because Kurt likes him and Kurt doesn't like people easily, and there's no one's opinion Blaine trusts more than Kurt's.

Kurt pulls back, resting his forehead against Blaine's and licking his kiss plumped lips, making them look red and juicy like the meat from a watermelon, and Blaine wants nothing more than to taste, and he knows he _can _so he does, meets Kurt's lips in a gasp, presses their mouths close together as the moving of their bodies speeds up. Kurt's arms tightens around his shoulder, trying to pull Blaine closer even though there's nowhere to _go_, Kurt is all around him and Blaine is all around _Kurt_, pressed chest to chest, Kurt's long legs wound up around his waist, and with Blaine inside nothing has ever felt more close than this before. Blaine wasn't prepared for how overwhelmed he would feel; Kurt practically consumes him, he's _everywhere_, Blaine couldn't escape this feeling even if he wanted to, all he can do is moan out loud and grip whatever part of Kurt he can reach tighter.

For all that he is a sap – really, Blaine is the first to admit that he is; he loves romantic gestures, his heart practically leaped out of his throat when Kurt brought him flowers, he made sure to keep one of the red roses to dry and still has it saved hanging above his desk as a memory; his cheeks never fails to color with adoration when Kurt takes him out to dinner and pays for their meal or when Kurt walks up to the door before Blaine can reach it and holds it open, looking back with the tiniest smile playing on his lips while doing it so Blaine knows for sure that it was on purpose just for _him_, and Blaine loves to do all those things to Kurt in return as well, so yes, he's sadly romantic and he knows it, but – he has still never had any problems with thinking of sex as just... sex.

He hasn't really dreamt of lovemaking on a bed filled with rose petals and violin music playing in the background the way he knows Kurt probably imagined their first time, and yes, he does think about honest-to-god _fucking _sometimes, dreams about hard thrusting and filthy moans every now and then, he's never really seen sex as anything but just another step towards becoming an adult and as a natural way to get closer to another person. He hadn't expected to feel this _much_, but now, with Kurt in his arms, Blaine isn't quite sure how to stop his heart from exploding right out of his chest, Kurt makes it grow and stretch and _bleed _when he breathes Blaine's name again and again like it's the most beautiful word and precious thing he has ever heard, like nothing fits in his mouth or tastes so good to say, and suddenly Blaine can't think of what they are doing as anything other than making _love_, every other word seems too dirty and ugly and, sort of, tainting for it.

Kurt's eyes squeezes shut, his jaw clenching and head tipping back to the side when he finally comes with a broken whimper, and all Blaine can think is that he has _never _seen his boyfriend more beautiful – which really is saying something in all its simplicity – and when he comes himself, he comes harder than he has ever done before in his life and yeah, making love to Kurt? It's sort of amazing, and Blaine feels one-hundred percent sure that if his emotions were touchable, if people could see them right now, they would count as the eight wonder of the world, because _nothing_could ever have been this great before.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, once they're fully clothed and lying on Blaine's bed again, Blaine pushes the sleeve of Kurt's shirt upwards and kisses his shoulder.<p>

"Is it customary to shower or something after stuff like these?" Kurt yawns. "It's kind of... sweaty."

"We can shower later," Blaine says and laughs against the smooth skin of his arm, before flopping down on the pillow next to Kurt, his hand stroking up his forearm, closing around his wrist and thumbing the skin over Kurt's wrist-bone.

"I'm sleepy," Kurt whispers, his eyes already blinking and half-closing. Blaine nuzzles Kurt's nose and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"I know. I've noticed."

"...Aren't you?"

"Not really." Blaine looks at Kurt, eyes wide and filled with adoration, taps a finger thoughtfully on his cheek, and Kurt just hums. Blaine leans forward, kisses both of Kurt's eyelids as they flutter shut, right to left, then down to the tip of his nose, over the bridge until he reaches his lips, just resting them against each other, says, "Sleep then."

"Your parents–"

"I'll set the alarm." Blaine reaches for his phone on the nightstand, Kurt's body getting dragged along across the bed from the way they're tangled in each other, Kurt's arms refusing to let go of Blaine's waist. He drops the phone back down and moves to put his arms around Kurt again. "We still have a couple of hours before they come home."

"Mm," Kurt says. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Try as he might, Blaine can't help but to grin, wonders if maybe Kurt will make his cheeks stick this way one day from all the smiling he's constantly doing when around him. Kurt encircles his own arms around Blaine's shoulders and buries his face in Blaine's neck, and Blaine's heart beats just as fast at the thought of _sleeping _with Kurt as it did when he was, actually, _sleeping with Kurt_.

When he has to wipe a hand over his eyes to stop himself from crying just a few moments later, he's grateful that Kurt fell asleep quickly, because he can't _help _it, but the fact that Kurt trusted him enough to let Blaine see this side of him, a side no one has ever seen before – and god, Blaine doesn't want anyone else to ever see it either, Blaine is the only one who knows what Kurt looks like when he _comes_, how is he supposed to look at him from now on without constantly thinking of that moment? – makes Blaine feel choked up, Kurt trusted him with not only his heart but _all _that he is, he trusted him with his body and made sure Blaine could do the same with his to Kurt, and soon he sniffs, so he tucks himself close to Kurt's chest, presses a hard kiss right above where his heart beats, and Blaine can't remember ever crying simply over things feeling so _right _before.

After a while he dozes off as well, lulled by Kurt's heavy breathing against his hair, both still lying as close as they can possible get without doing what they just did again, legs tangled and with the other one's skin on their lips, breathing in each others scent and warmth and _life_, knowing what it's like to, literally, be a part of another human being, knowing nothing in life can ever change them being each others _firsts_. Knowing that this; this the one place where they can always both belong.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>P.s Reviews makes me a happy boy. :)<p> 


End file.
